The war begins
by Mezo 4 666
Summary: The world starts to get more and more Vampires every night. Soon there are to different kinds of vamps good and evil. They start a war and half of man kind gets wiped out. Yami is the leader of the good and he fights againts the evil Vampire leader Kaiba.
1. Guess who

Mezo: hello new fic... vampire but I wont say any more or I spoil the surprise.

Yugi: tell me **puppy eyes** pweeeees.

Mezo: ummmmm... no you have to find out the hard way like everyone else.

Yami: will you tell me.

Mezo: OK.

Yugi: hey.

Mezo: **pulls the finger** your too short. turns to Yami and whispers into his ear

Yugi: I knew I shouldn't have thrown out those growth spurts drugs.

Joey: Yugi you're on drugs.

Yugi: no... I smoke pot sometimes with **shifty eyes** Mysis but no one knows who that is so yeah.

Mezo: I do and so dose Mesa and Pap... (They are my friends) anyways we have to do disclaimer now... who wants to do it.

Yugi: meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Mezo: if your not stoned.

Yugi: I'm not.

Joey: YUGI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ON DRUGS.... I would have joined you.

Yugi: sorry Joey... OK Mezo doesn't own Yugioh and anything to do with it.

Mezo: I own me though.

Chapter 1: Guess who.

Yugi walked out of his house to go see his Yami. The sun was out and there were people everywhere. Humming softly he walked down a street called Zafronza place, Yami's street.

He got to Yami's house and knocked on the door. There was an airy feeling about the house today it was usually bright and cheerful but no just dank and soulless.

After knocking for about 1 minuet he tried to open the door. It was locked so he got the key out from under the mat. Yugi slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Dark" he whispered to him self.

Yugi walked up the stairs there was dust everywhere and the usually sky blue walls looked pitch black.

"Yami" he called up the stairs... no reply

"OK Maybe he's in the basement".

He walked to the door for the basement and slowly opened the door.

"I wish I didn't watch that horror movie last night" he whispered to himself.

It was way too dark to see, so Yugi felt around for a light switch. He eventually found and turned it on. The basement was still quite dark, shadows everywhere even though the light was on.

Everything was painted in black and there was blood splattered on the floor and the walls. That made Yugi's stomach turn.

In the middle of the room was a long black box with patterns and writing on it in gold.

He causally walked up to it.

"Oh!... a coffin" he fell backwards and knocked himself out. After a long time he started to come to. When he did he remembered the coffin.

"Maybe Yami just has a coffin because he didn't get rid of it from Halloween" but Yugi knew that he was wrong.

"OK, OK its fine there's probably nothing in it".

Yugi got up off the ground and walked up to the large black box. It was very well made, so Yami must have it for something good it looked really expensive. He looked at his watch it was 11:58 **PM**.

"I've been here for ages I only left at 7 PM but it's just about 12".

Yugi walked closer to the coffin. He put one hand on it and his watch started to beep.

"Ahhh... oh" he pulled up his hand and pressed a button. The beeping stoped, as soon as it had stopped the lid of the coffin flicked open and a black figure stood up.

_I'm gonna die at 14 how great and I didn't even ask Tea out_ he thought to himself while he was screaming.

The figure came closer and put his had over Yugi's mount. The hand was cold, colder than a normal had it was like ice.

"w... wh... who are you" Yugi managed to mumble

"What you can't tell" the man said.

His voice was familiar but Yugi was in so much shock he didn't notice.

"n...n...no" the young boy said

"Ha so you've forgotten me... but you did come to see me didn't you" the older guy said.

"I didn't come to see you" Yugi stammered

"Yes you did... and you still don't know who it is" he said.

"No, and if your not going to tell me then I'm going home"

"Its me Yami" the figure said

"Yeah Yami sleeps in a coffin" Yugi said sarcastically.

"No Yugi it is me" 'Yami' said he stepped out of the shadows to reveal that it was Yami.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled.

"In the flesh... well not really but you know what I mean" Yami said.

"What do you mean 'not really?" Yugi said suspiciously.

"Yugi I thought you knew already" Yami said.

"Knew what ... Yami".

"OK dose this give you a clue... I want to suck your blood".

"You're an actor?" Yugi asked.

"No I'm a vampire" Yami said sheepishly.

"Yeah right and I'm the queen of England" Yugi said half laughing "and that would be really hard because I'm a guy".

"I really am a vamp, Yugi don't make this harder than it all ready is".

"Right" **sarcastically** "I believe you Yami you're a vampire".

_Yugi is going to have a hard time getting this into his small brain _Yami thought to himself.

Mezo: OK that was chapter 1 so far. I hope you people like it I'll try to up date soon later's

Chapter 2: the convincing


	2. The Convincing

Mezo: hello again thank you to the 2 reviewers for being nice in your review I hope I don't take too long to up date. I have made it Yugi is 14 and Yami is 15... and yes I know Yami is meant to be over five thousand years old sorry but that's how it is.

Yugi: hurry up Mezo.

Mezo: (gives Yugi the evil eyes) shut up!

Yugi: sorry... but your taking sooo long.

Mezo: OK I'll hurry... who wants to do disclaimer this time.

Seto: when do I come into this fic.

Mezo: I don't know.

Seto: well hurry I want to be evil.

Mezo: shut up... so who wants to do disclaimer.

Tea: meeeeee!

Mezo: no.

Tea: why not.

Mezo: cause I don't like you.

Tea: waaaaaaaa! (Runs off crying)

Mezo: Disclaimer people.

Mokuba: I'll do it.

Mezo: AH!... where did you come from.

Mokuba: from behind Seto.

Mezo: oh what... that sounded really wrong... OK you do it we've spent too much writing time already.

Mokuba: Mezo doesn't own any of Yugioh or anything to do with it. Apart from anyone she makes up... that's hers.

Mezo: hey I own me...

Mokuba: but you're not really in the fic.

Mezo: I'm at the start and end (author's notes) and that's good enough for me. PS before, Yami was a vampire he wasn't immortal K

Chapter 2: the convincing.

Yami and Yugi went into the lounge after about half an hour of arguing about Yami being a vamp.

"I am a fucking vamp YUGI!" Yami yelled at Yugi

"You must be a really good actor Yami you actually sounded angry" Yugi smiled at Yami.

"Why are you not getting this into your head... what do I have to do Yugi"

"Prove it" the young boy said.

"Prove it... how" Yami asked.

"Well what kinda abilities do vamps have that humans don't?" Yugi said.

"Immortality" Yami whispered.

Yami jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs. Yugi got up and ran after him. When Yugi got to Yami he was standing on a balcony from the highest point of the house.

"OK Yugi I'm gonna jump out but I wont die from the fall"

_Yami face was really pale like stone but he was acting fine well apart from this suicide act _thought Yugi.

"I'm fine Yugi" Yami said noticing that Yugi looked worried.

"And no I am not insane" Yami said smiling.

"No you wont" Yugi yelled.

"How else can I prove that I'm a vampire" the young vamp said.

"I don't know but n..." Yugi was stopped when Yami jumped out of the balcony.

"YAMI!" Yugi ran to the edge of the balcony and saw that Yami was crumpled up on the ground.

"I'm OK" he yelled up to Yugi.

"you fucker... you scared me shitless" Yugi Yelled down to Yami.

"Sorry" Yami yelled back "but do you believe me now".

"Yes" Yugi yelled back.

After Yami and Yugi had gone back into the lounge to talk.

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba was in his limmo driving down one of the streets that had the most gangs in the area. He was sitting on the black leather typing on his laptop.

"umm Mr Kaiba" the driver said

"What!" Kaiba snapped.

"were... were..."

"What's wrong if you don't say now your fired" Kaiba yelled.

"Were out of fuel" the man said.

"What" Kaiba yelled.

"Were out of fuel" he said again.

"fuck...well I'll walk home then" Kaiba yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr Kaiba" the driver whispered.

"And why not" Kaiba snapped.

"Because this isn't a very safe place for a young millionaire like your self... there are gangs around here" the driver stammered.

"Fine then" Kaiba said.

Seto pressed a black button on the top of the limmo's inside roof. A hatch popped up next to him. Kaiba put his hand into the hole and pulled out a mini gun.

"MR KAIBA!"

"What" Kaiba asked "its just a mini gun".

Kaiba loaded the gun and grabbed his briefcase and hopped out of the car.

"Oh by the way... your fired" Kaiba said coldly.

"But..." the driver couldn't finish his sentience because Kaiba slammed the door in his face.

Yamis POV

"So hows it like being a vampire" Yugi asked Yami.

"well you're a lot stronger and you always fell cold" he said.

"Cool" Yugi said admiring his older friend.

"No its not 'cool' its bad I hate being a vampire you cant go out side in the sun. You can't go without blood of mortals, you sleep in a coffin, and they are really unconfutable. You cant sleep for hours until you drift off, then you wake up minutes later from little children screaming and laughing" Yami yelled.

"Sorry I asked" Yugi replayed.

"Oh shit" Yami whispered to himself.

"What" Yugi said sounding worried.

"Well this is usually my time to... you know" Yami said.

"what" Yugi said.

"I feed at this time" he said.

"WHAT... you feed" Yugi yelled.

"What do you think Yugi I have to" Yami said.

"But..."

What do ya think of this chapter... remember to review.

Laters.


	3. Kaiba's time to die or is it

Mezo: OK I'll make the starter shorter. :K well this chapter will be a little longer in the actually fic bit. I have Ideas not sure what ideas though... I remember writing them down somewhere. Where R they, (looks around a bunch of paper)

Yay here they R.

Yami: hurry up I wanna see if Kaiba dies.

Kaiba: Watch you words Yami.

Mezo: what did I say at the start... not too long.

Tea: Yami yay come give me a hug.

Mezo: HEY hes mine (runs up to tea and lights her hair on fire) die bitch (then puts it out with a meat fork) hahahahaha. (Looks around at every body looking at her) what?

Kaiba: well at least she's gone.

Mokuba: yeah she was kinda scaring me.

Yami: come on.

Mokuba: oww I wanna do disclaimer! Please.

Mezo: OK.

Mokuba: cool. Mezo dose not own any part of Yugioh, but she dose own anything she makes up.

Mezo: cool, and here is the 3rd chapter. I hope u like it. Wait I have 2 see what I wrote last ah yeah Yami was just about to go feed on humans and drink their BLOOD. hahahaa! Sorry I like that word.

"Come on Yugi I have to or I'll die" Yami wined.

"But your killing people" Yugi complained.

"OK I promise I wont kill them... its gonna be harder to keep my face in the shadows but I wont kill. Only if I really have to OK"

"OK no killing" Yugi agreed

"Well I have to go" Yami started to walk out of the door but Yugi stoped him.

"If you have to kill someone... convert them instead",

"OK but its your fault if there's a bunch of vamps coming home with me tonight".

Yugi waved at Yami to go, he walked out of the door and disappeared into the darkness.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing" Yugi whispered to himself.

Kaiba's POV

"Why did that hunk of shit break down" Kaiba whispered to himself. Kaiba had his mini gun in a bag and his laptop next to it in its own pouch. He turned a corner and a guy came up to him he looked really stoned.

"Give me all your money and I wont..." the guy got cut off by Kaiba.

"Or what" he said.

"I'll cut you" the guy pulled out a blunt rusty knife.

"and if you try I'll shoot you brains out" Kaiba pulled out his mini gun.

"Oh fuck!" the guy ran off yelling random stuff like I'm gonna die.

"Stupid dick" Kaiba said.

After ten minuets of stoned guys coming up to kaiba saying give me all your money. Threatening him with knife or a very small gun's. It started to get dark so Kiaba started to keep his gun out a little to scare people off but he had the urge to shoot the next guy he came upon. He turned a corner it was so dark he could hardly see anything, but he keeped going.

Yami's POV

"Please don't hurt me" a teenaged girl said to Yami as he began to close in on her.

"please I'll do anything... anything" she fell on the ground and backed up.

"I'm not going to kill you" he said icily.

"Then what are you going to do?" she questioned still backing up.

"You'll find out" Yami grabbed the girl and covered her mouth to stop her from her screaming. He pulled back her top from her neck and bit down hard. She screamed but he had his hand on her mouth. He sucked the warm blood out of the girl, and remembered what Yugi said. She went limp and Yami dropped her down on the ground. _She'll live_ he thought to him self _but I'll wait until she wakes up._ He hid hes cloak behind a Dumpstier and walked back to the girl. After about 10 minutes of waiting she started to come to.

"owwwww" the girl rolled over and Yami shook her

"Are you OK" he said

"owww" she moaned "ah!" she sat up and stared into Yami's eyes.

"W...Wh...Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Yami... what's your name" he asked

"I'm K...Kelly" she stammered.

"OK Kelly I'm gonna take you home"

"OK..." she said

"Where is your house" he asked

"Umm 184 Juel St" she whispered

"OK I'm gonna help you up do you think you can stand?" Yami asked

Kelly tried to stand but she fell over. Yami caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm gonna carry you on my back OK... is that all right Kelly" Yami asked. Kelly nodded so he pulled her up and put her on his back. After a few directions they made it to Kelly's house.

"You'll be OK here" Yami said. He sat her down on the step and ran off. After a few minutes he made it back to where he had attacked her. He grabbed his cloak and jumped over the rooves of houses.

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba keeped going further and further down the street, until he came to a wall.

"Fuck!" he said "Fucking dead end"

he turned around to go back but a man was blocking his way.

"Move" Kaiba said. The man stood his ground.

"Move!" Kaiba said little louder. The man came closer.

"I'll shoot" kaiba threatened. The man didn't stop he grabbed Kaiba by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"let go" Kaiba managed to say "I'm warning you let me go!" The man tightened his grip, so Kaiba shot. He let go of Kaiba and fell backwards. After a few seconds he got back up again.

"what the-" Kaiba got cut off the by the man grabbing his throat again. Kaiba shot again this time he fell over and his cloak hood came off.

"Yami!" Kaiba said sounding shocked.

"Crap now I have to kill you" Yami said

"you can't kill me Yami" Kaiba said

"Oh shit yeah I cant Yugi said no killing"

"Good..." Kaiba said

"Oh well I have to convert you now" Yami walked up to Kaiba and sunk his teeth into his neck he drained his blood until Kaiba was at the edge of death.

"ahhhhhhh-" Kaiba trailed off. Yami put him down on the ground. Yami pulled out a knife and slit his wrist.

"If you want to live drink this" Yami said. He dripped the blood into Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba drunk it and started to move as though he was having a attack of some sort. Suddenly he sat up.

"what?" he stood up "what have you done Yami?"

"you are a vampire now... don't go out in the sun ever" Yami started to walk away.

"Show me" Kaiba said

"show you what"

"how to be a vampire"

"OK come with me then"

Mezo: how was that for a 3rd chapter I am happy with is now I need to see what other ppl think, and remember that all flamez will help to burn Paprica at the stake (Old friend, had a fight at Camp got Mesa into trouble) But I wont bother anybody with our problems. I hope I don't get flamez though even though I don't like Pap.

Yami: that was good but it started to sound Yaoi when I came to bite Kaiba.

Kaiba: yeah never do that to me again Mezo that was way too creepy.

Mezo: shut up I can write what I like... OK reviewers do your stuff (be nice and I'll update sooner) sorry if its short... I'm kinda tired (yawn) sleep :O

Bye.


End file.
